Tohru
Tohru (トール Tōru) is one of the main characters in the series Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon. Tohru is a female dragon with the ability to transform into a human girl. After Kobayashi rescues her, she falls in love with her and decides to work for her as a maid. She is the daughter of the Emperor of Demise. Appearance In her human form, Tohru has long blonde hair with flaming orange tips with pink/purple added to the hair and red-orange eyes with dilated pupils. She magically transforms her scales into a maid outfit, copying the uniform from a maid cosplay cafe (Maid Cafe Cozy) after flying to Kobayashi's apartment the first time. While in the private comfort of Kobayashi's apartment, Tohru wears her tail out, and on occasion, her wings. Outside, she hides both her tail and wings but retains her horns. Anyone who notices usually chalks it up to a form of cosplay. Tohru's dragon form appears as a big green European dragon with black wings and a light green underbelly. The height of her dragon form towers over Kobayashi's old apartment that's four stories high. 'Personality' As a Chaos Dragon, Tohru was raised to hate humans and is supposed to be a fierce and dangerous dragon with nothing other than destruction in mind, but this all changed when she met Kobayashi. She is now cheerful and kind to every human she meets, except for those who are a rival love interest to Kobayashi. Also, she is quickly influenced by what she sees on the television or internet. In the manga, she is quick to become enraged at the mere mention of the Christian God and Jesus Christ, for seemingly personal reasons (hinting at the possibility of one or more bad encounters with them) Background Tohru was raised to believe that humans were evil, inferior and foolish beings, which explains her initial distaste towards the human race and her alignment with the Chaos Faction. She was heavily injured by a god leading a human army in her last battle, forcing her to retreat to the modern world to hide where she meets Kobayashi, who rescues her from the verge of death. On that same day, she falls in love with Kobayashi and takes her up on her offer to live with her as her maid. Plot 'Powers and Abilities' Tohru claims that she is one of the more powerful dragons capable of bringing about the Armageddon.Episode 1. She appears to be capable of opening portals to other worlds or dimensions with ease, a rare ability seeing as both Kanna and Elma, despite the latter being equal to Tohru in terms of power, do not possess this particular skill. Lucoa, a former deity, has this ability as well, after implying that she frequently travels between the two worlds to check up on Tohru. Her tail is apparently poisonous, but seemingly not to either her or other dragons in general. Throughout the season, Tohru has the fire element, unleashing a burst of flame enough to diminish clouds. Unlike Kanna who summons her energy through her hands, Tohru breathes fire from her mouth. 'Relationships' Kobayashi Tohru is deeply in love with Kobayashi. She does her best to serve Kobayashi as her maid everyday and hopes that someday they'll share feelings. Throughout the story she attempts feeding Kobayashi her tail (without success) after detoxifying it. Elma Tohru and Elma were once friends, but had a falling out when Tohru became disgusted by Elma's gluttony - which enabled her worshippers to easily bribe her with food - and destroyed a temple dedicated to her. Following this event, they became fierce rivals until Kobayashi was able to broker a truce. Kanna Kamui Tohru and Kanna get along pretty well since they have known each other for a long time. Tohru even teaches Kanna about the human world. Takiya Makoto Tohru dislikes Takiya to a point, initially suspecting him of being attracted to Kobayashi (though she later learns that this was not the case). She puts up with him for Kobayashi's sake, seeing as he means well as a friend and colleague. Lucoa Lucoa is one of Tohru's old friends and as such, cares about her. Before taking residence in the modern world, she goes out of her way to travel between worlds to check up on Tohru, often dropping by Kobayashi's apartment to visit. Her Father Tohru's relationship with her father is strained because of the way she now chooses to live, as Kobayashi's maid. He hates humans and attempts to reclaim her and bring her back to the reality they had come from, to the point where in the anime he and Tohru fight in their dragon forms; despite this, he takes a human form while in the human world. She objects to his wishes after Kobayashi stands up for her, causing him to call her foolish, stupid, and insolent. References Category:Main character Category:Dragon Category:Female Category:Characters